


This Is Real

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, Hurt Sam, M/M, Power of Love Yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene where Sam went all crazy and Dean used the cut on his hand to get rid of Sam's hallucinations. Yeah, this is that same thing with a Wincest in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 2 Hello, Cruel World

"Sammy?"

Sam jumped and immediately turned his gun on his brother. Dean put his hands up.

"Hey, hey! It's me!"

Sam shook his head and raised his gun higher. "I don't know what for sure. I saw you. I just saw you, I was with you!" 

Dean stepped closer and tried to keep his voice leveled. "I'm here now. I'm here. Don't I seem real?"

Sam jerked and his eyes looked over Dean shoulder, his expression turning to fear. "I don't know. I can't-I can't tell."

Dean slowly went towards Sam, and flinched as Sam aimed his gun. He held out a hand. "Give me the gun, Sammy."

Sam shook his head furiously. "No. I told you I don't-"

Dean darted forward and pressed his lips to Sam's, his hands framing his face. Sam jumped and struggled for a split second, before he dropped his gun and crushed Dean to him. Dean pulled back and Sam whimpered.

"This, right here? This is real. You gotta remember what this feels like, and you have to believe me. You have too."

 Sam's eyes darted around the warehouse, searching for things that weren't there, until they finally landed back on Dean. He nodded, relaxed.

"Okay, Dean. Okay."  


End file.
